


О буднях

by Kitahara



Series: Рабонский цикл [20]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Gen, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Это часть развесистого фэндомного фанона о рабонских стражниках. Сид/Кларисса как данность. Отсылки ко многим текстам Медички Шани и к миди "Военкомат, собор и бабы".
Series: Рабонский цикл [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/31896
Kudos: 2





	О буднях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку "А-44 Сид|Галк. Совместный патруль Рабоны, разговоры за жизнь и погоня за йома".

– … вообще не умеет, хоть плачь, – закончив, Сид для убедительности стукнул себя кулаком по бедру. – Печаль-тоска.  
Галк глубокомысленно покивал. Патрулировали уже третий час, и третий час Сид соловьем разливался насчет пригоревшей каши, непропеченного хлеба и «адского жаркого», про которое сперва подумал, что оно из йома. К разговору о кулинарных способностях Клариссы Сид возвращался с настойчивостью человека, у которого до невозможности наболело. Галк все больше отмалчивался и сочувственно угукал: ему-то жаловаться было не на что: в конце концов, он научился без мордобоя выносить дурной нрав своей горячей купчихи, по поводу чего постоянно пребывал в настроении достаточно благостном, чтобы долго пропускать мимо ушей Сидовы сетования на жизнь и сухари.  
Ночная Рабона дышала спокойствием, умиротворением, ну, и чем там еще положено для полной пасторали. Темнота, тишина, звезды…  
В углу за разваленным домом двое мужиков смачно выдавали кому-то люлей.  
Галк резко затормозил и ухватил Сида за рукав, жестом приказав заткнуться. Но мужики, видать, учили кого-то уму-разуму со всей увлеченностью, на которую были способны, и потому приближения бравой рабонской стражи не заметили.  
– Будешь знать, как в карманы за кошельками лазить… – приговаривал тот из «воспитателей», что повыше и погрузнее. – Ишь, умник выискался…  
– Слышь, мужики! – рявкнул Сид, выступая из тени. – Кончай самосуд!  
Народные мстители резво обернулись, отпуская свою изрядно помятую жертву. Жертва кулем рухнула на мостовую.  
– А чего, господин стражник, – огрызнулся второй, худой и невысокий, – эта шваль у нас будет кошельки тырить, а мы – терпеть?  
– Изловил в своем кармане – надо было привести к капитану, – строго ответил Галк. Ну вот, а так хорошо дежурство шло, тишь да гладь, а теперь веди этих троих дураков к казармам, оформляй…  
Тщедушный карманник, которого ненадолго оставили в покое, вдруг вскочил с земли и, что есть силы толкнув одного из "потерпевших", рванул по переулку.  
– Лови суку! – в один голос взвыли мужики.  
Сид, матерясь и бряцая доспехами, сорвался с места. Галк тяжело припустил следом, с огорчением осознавая, что староват стал – за карманниками-то мотаться. Остепениться пора, подумал Галк, выглядывая в темноте спину беглеца. Жениться там… детей завести…  
Тут наперерез Сиду прыгнула гибкая белая фигурка, замахнулась огроменным мечом – и одним махом разделила карманника на ровнехоньких две половины.  
Кровью, как положено, чвякнуло во все стороны.  
Галк резко затормозил, чтобы не врезаться носом в спины застывших под этим фонтаном мужиков.  
– А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а! – спустя мгновение тишины в дружном порыве заорали жаждавшие мести горожане.  
– Блядь! – рявкнул Сид. – Миата, какого хрена?! Где мама? Где мама, я тебя спрашиваю?  
Не, отстраненно подумал Галк, не-не-не, просто жениться. Детей можно пока не надо.  
Миата зыркнула на Сида из-под волос и принялась чистить меч о ногу покойника. Из переулка как раз подоспела запыхавшаяся Кларисса.  
– Это что такое? – тут же напустился на нее Сид. – Она теперь за просто так людей крошить будет?!  
– Не ори на меня! – обиженно гаркнула Кларисса, приобнимая девочку за плечи. – Не видишь, это йома?  
– Йома?.. – эхом повторили мужики.  
Да что ж они такие дружные, подумал Галк.  
– Ну, – Кларисса пнула ботинком уродливую голову со вполне различимой в лунном свете зубастой пастью. – Миата его из дому почуяла и меня с собой потащила…  
– Так что ж это получается, – медленно начал «толстый». – Это йома уже так обнищали, что кошельки воруют?..  
Помолчали, обдумывая.  
– Да мало ли, что у них в голове, – наконец степенно произнес Галк. – Плюньте и забудьте, ребята. Радуйтесь, что дешево отделались.

– Ну, говорите, – сказал Галк, тяжело опираясь о стену ближайшего дома, когда «потерпевшие» наконец-то убрались восвояси – отмываться от фиолетовой кровушки и приливать шок самогоном. – С каких это пор у нас йома промышляют грабежом. И почему сестра Галатея дала этому уроду проникнуть в город.  
Кларисса помялась, неловко подергала на себе форму, но под тяжелыми взглядами мужчин не выдержала.  
– Ну что вы на меня так смотрите? Я не знаю. Йома был очень слабый. Странный какой-то. У него аура такая… такая… – она взмахнула руками, пытаясь описать увиденное. – Еле заметная. Он почти как человек был!  
– Только страшный, как смерть, – серьезно поддакнул Сид.  
– Да иди ты, – почему-то обиделась Кларисса. – Может, он сам не понимал, что он йома… может…  
Галк махнул рукой. Не очень он верил в такие фантазии.  
– А с сестрой Латеей что? Неужто аура была такая слабая, что она… не заметила?  
Кларисса промолчала. Миата усердно елозила мечом по штанине йома-карманника, то ли делая вид, то ли и впрямь считая, что все происходящее ее не касается. Сид взял Клариссу за руку и серьезно заглянул ей в глаза.  
– Детка. Что с сестрой Латеей?  
Кларисса вдруг шмыгнула носом и уставилась влажными от слез глазами – почему-то на Галка.  
– Она ушла из Рабоны.  
– Куда?! – опешил Галк, едва не уронив латную перчатку.  
– На Восток, – Кларисса на секунду закрыла лицо рукой, а потом продолжила: – Там что-то страшное происходит, в землях Организации. Туда все наши ушли… и вот… и Галатея…  
Плечи Клариссы вздрогнули, и Сид поспешил обнять ее, утешая.  
Галк медленно отлепился от стены. Однажды при нем святая сестра сказала, что останется в Рабоне до тех пор, пока тут есть, кого защищать. Стало быть, появилось что-то более важное – либо Галатея посчитала их достаточно большими мальчиками, чтобы защищаться самостоятельно.  
И вот от этой мысли Галку, взрослому мужику, военному командиру, который полчаса назад прикидывал, не жениться ли, стало и впрямь страшно.


End file.
